yugioh_clash_of_time_erasfandomcom-20200215-history
Revenge of the Ex-Mayor (Yuma Tsukumo and Kite Tenjo vs Mr. Heartland)
Giovanni, Shade and Chaos watch from the screens as they see the villains they assigned in different locations, while the heroes approach their destinations. “Everything is going smoothly, we got Mr. Heartland waiting in the colosseum at Spartan City, we Don Thousand waiting in Astral World, in the same place where Yuma and Nash had their duel, Jean-Michel Roget in the abandoned subway system in New Domino City (ARC-V), Sanders in the Abandon Dorm at Duel Academy, and The Doktor at the Domino Pier where the big battle will take place.” Shade says. “Lets hope they do a better job than Shamus, Damian, the 3 invincible Pokémon brothers, and the Flower Garden Troupe did.” Giovanni says. “Not to mention Mr. Armstrong and Sayer, they failed too.” Chaos says. “Oh yes, those guys, just don’t forget that failure isn’t an option, and there’s no forgiveness either, because that’s not the way of the Rainbow Disaster Shadows!” Shade shouts angrily. “We understand sir!” Giovanni and Chaos shouts looking scared. “That’s good.” Shade says. “So who’s next to fight?” Both Giovanni and Chaos asked. “Yuma Tsukumo and Kite Tenjo are close to where Mr. Heartland is, so they’re next to fight.” Shade says as he makes a call. '“Yes my lord.” '''Mr. Heartland bows. “Mr. Heartland, former mayor of Heartland City, and leader of the Fearsome 4 of the Dark Dueling World, looks like you’ll be getting your revenge on Yuma Tsukumo.” Shade says. '“At last, my chance of revenge on Yuma Tsukumo is coming, when I defeat him, I’ll kill him, and rip up his ace monster: Number 39: Utopia” 'Mr. Heartland says. “It’s so amusing on how you’re dealing with a lapse of time, Yuma Tsukumo doesn’t have Number 39: Utopia in his deck anymore, that card was never his.” Shade informed. '“How does that explain how he had it in the World Duel Carnival?” 'Mr. Heartland asked. “Astral gave Yuma that number so he would help him gather all the other numbers, and in return, Astral would make Yuma a better duelist, after Astral gathered all the numbers, and after Yuma became a far better duelist, Astral took back Number 39: Utopia, then he was gonna destroy Barian World, but Yuma wouldn’t allow it, so he Astral to a duel for the fate of Barian World, in the end, Yuma won the duel, and Astral used the Numeron Code, not only to merge Astral World and Barian World, but also revive Kite Tenjo, the 7 Barian Emperors, and Eliphas, he even sent Yuma’s parents back to earth.” Shade explained. '“I guess I have a better chance.” 'Mr. Heartland smiles evilly. “Hold it Mr. Heartland! Just because Astral isn’t paired with Yuma anymore, doesn’t mean Yuma is weak! even without Astral, Yuma can still duel!” Shade shouts. '“Then I’ll do whatever I must to take him down!” 'Mr. Heartland shouts as he hangs up. “He has no idea what he’s getting himself into.” Shade says. Meanwhile “Spartan City, it’s good to be back.” Yuma says. “Now we must find the enemy and take them down.” Kite says. Both Yuma and Kite explore Spartan City, then they go to the colosseum. “I’ve been waiting for you Yuma Tsukumo and Kite Tenjo, we meet again at last.” Mr. Heartland greets them. “Mr. Heartland!” Both Yuma and Kite gasped. “Surprised to see me again?” Mr. Heartland asked with an evil smile. “Last time I saw you, you were incinerated by Don Thousand after I defeated you.” Yuma says. “It’s true that Don Thousand killed me after I lost to you! But thanks to Shade, I’ve returned! Your friends Trip, Paul, Tierno, Trevor, Shauna, Lillie, Lana, Mallow, Yusei, Rex, Akiza, and Misty might’ve defeated Shamus, Damian, the 3 Invincible Pokémon brothers, the Flower Garden Troupe, Mr. Armstrong, and Sayer! But I won’t fail Don Thousand and Shade like those guys did! I don’t have any intention on losing to the both of you!” Mr. Heartland shouts. “'Then I suggest that you succeed!” 'Don Thousand appears through holographic call. “It’s Don Thousand!” Both Yuma and Kite exclaimed. “Master Don Thousand sir!” Mr. Heartland bowed. “'That’s right, it’s me, the mighty Don Thousand!” 'Don Thousand exclaimed. “My excellency, I’m always loyal.” Mr. Heartland bows again. '“You better be, because if you fail me again, I’ll do more than burn your deck and incinerate you!” 'Don Thousand threatened Mr. Heartland as he zaps him with a lightning bolt. “Yes sir! I’ll win this duel your excellency!” Mr. Heartland saluted while looking scared. “I see you’re still a malevolent deity.” Yuma says. '“Yes I am, if Mr. Heartland doesn’t defeat you, I’ll come for you and Astral once I’m done with the 7 Barian Emperors!” 'Don Thousand shouts. “I’ll be the one to defeat him your excellency, it’s to save everyone else the trouble, since I used to be mayor, I should’ve had him sent to jail for life.” Mr. Heartland says. “On what charge!? I never committed a crime in my life!” Yuma retorts. “Oh no!? Well I’ll be telling you them once I win this duel!” Mr. Heartland shouts as he activates his duel disk. “'Don’t fail me again Mr. Heartland!” '''Don Thousand ordered as he hung up. Yuma and Kite both activated their duel disks. “''Generating Action Field: Crossover” ''The Female AI said All action cards are dispersed “LET’S DUEL!!!” Yuma, Kite, and Mr. Heartland yells. “I’ll go 1st! I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 3 Gagaga Clown, and Scale 5 Gogogo Wrestler! I’m taking control of this duel starting now!” Yuma shouts as he places his 2 Pendulum cards in the Pendulum Zones. “I’m allowed to summon Level 4 monsters at the same time!” Yuma informs. “Pendulum summon?” Mr. Heartland asked. “I Pendulum summon!” Yuma shouts as 2 colorful beams of light came out of the Pendulum Zone. “Gogogo Golem! and Ganbara Knight!” Yuma shouts as his 2 monsters appeared on the field. “I overlay my 2 Level 4 monsters in order to build the Overlay Network!” Yuma shouts as his 2 monsters turned into colorful streaks of energy, then they entered a swirling vortex, then a bright pillar shot out. “I Xyz Summon! Number 39: Utopia Echo!” Yuma shouts as his new ace monster appeared on the field, it resembled Number 39: Utopia, only difference, it’s wings were smaller. “It looks just like Utopia!” Mr. Heartland shouts looking shocked. “Next I activate Summoning Call! I can summon as many special summoned monsters from my deck and extra deck ignoring their summoning conditions! I summon Number F0: Utopic Future, Number F0: Utopic Future - Rising Sun Future Slash, and Number F0: Utopic Future Dragon!” Yuma shouts as 3 Xyz monsters appeared on his side of the field. “You have those monsters too!?” Mr. Heartland asked looking shocked. “That’s right, now I activate Overlay Unit Signal! If I summoned an Xyz monster or more ignoring their summoning conditions, I can use as many monsters from my deck and extra deck as Overlay Units!” Yuma shouts as his Xyz monsters gain Overlay Units. “I place 1 card facedown and end my turn.” Yuma says as he places 1 card facedown. “It’s my turn, I draw! I activate the spell card, Photon Sanctuary, with it, I can summon 2 Photon Tokens to the field!” Kite says as he summons 2 Photon Tokens to the field. “Next I tribute them, I summon a monster more savage than a supernova! With the cataclysmic force of 10 black holes put together! A cosmic scourge that vaporizes everything in its path... Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!” Kite shouts the chant as his ace monster appears on the field. “It’s gonna take more than that dragon to defeat me!” Mr. Heartland barks. “Oh I’m not done, I summon Cipher Wing in attack mode!” Kite says as he summons a Cipher Wing “When I have 1 Cipher Wing out on the field, I can summon another copy of Cipher Wing!” Kite says as he summons another copy of Cipher Wing. “Next I activate Double Exposure, it doubles the levels of my 2 copies of Cipher Wing!” Kite shouts as his 2 copies has their levels doubled. “Now I Overlay my 2 copies of Cipher Wing in order to build the Overlay Network!” Kite says as his 2 monsters turned into streaks of energy, then they went into a galax like portal, then a bright pillar appeared. “Now by the way of the cosmic energies that make up our galaxies, I’ll make something just as mighty! I Xyz summon! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!” Kite chants as his Xyz monster appeared on the field. “Impossible! I never thought you would have another Galaxy-Eyes monster!” Mr. Heartland shouts looking shocked. “I’m way stronger than I was last time I dueled you! I activate Summoning Call! I can summon as many special summon monsters from my deck and extra deck ignoring their summoning conditions! Say hello to Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, and Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!” Kite shouts as his 2 Xyz monsters appeared on the field.